Les Volturi n'offrent jamais de Seconde Chance
by La-Lune-Bleue
Summary: A tous les frustrés de la bataille finale de Twilight que ce soit celle du livre ou du film. A tous les adorateurs des Volturi. Ceci est ma bataille finale. Aucun survivant, mis à part la puissante Famille Royale des Vampires qui n'est ni lâche ni faible. A morts tous ces Vampires "végétariens" et que vivent les Vampires "sanguinaires" !


_**Les Volturi Sont Les Maîtres !**_

Alice observait le Maître Aro avec attention, soucieuse. Elle venait de lui montrer ce qui arriverait à la Famille Royale si cette dernière attaquait les Cullen et leurs alliés. Les autres Volturi tentaient de comprendre ce qu'avait vu le Maître. Caïus et Marcus s'approchèrent de lui.

La belle Vampire aux cheveux courts lança un regard derrière elle, cherchant le soutien de son Jasper, de ses amis et sa famille et surtout celui de Nahuel. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, cela avait été une véritable bouffée d'espoir. Pourtant en cet instant elle doutait. Elle ne parvenait pas à voir ce que les Volturi comptaient faire.

- Je vois, commença Aro, nous permettez-vous de nous rassembler quelques minutes afin de décider de la suite ?

- Nous vous en prions ! S'empressa de répondre Carlisle

- Bien.

La garde rapprochée et les trois piliers de la Famille Royale se rassemblèrent en un grand cercle. Ils parlaient en latin. Aro expliquait leur avenir, l'air toujours aussi joyeux. Il n'était pas un être lâche et il se devait d'agir.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta. Son regard passa sur le visage de toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient et pu y voir le même sourire sadique et démoniaque. Caïus était parfaitement d'accord avec lui, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour les Cullen et leurs amis.

Ils se séparèrent, reprenant leur place initiale, avec ce même rictus satanique. Aro s'avança vers ses adversaires qui se regardaient avec inquiétude. Bella se félicita intérieurement d'avoir demandé à Jacob de partir avec sa fille quelques instants plus tôt. Pourtant, cela ne changerait au sort qui leur était réservé.

- Nous avons décidé, déclara le Maître solennellement

En quelques dixièmes de seconde il fut à côté d'Alice et lui arracha la tête. Le corps de la Vampire tomba sur le sol froid et dure sous les hurlements de terreur, de désespoir et de colère de sa famille.

Comme elle l'avait vu, Carlisle se précipita vers les Volturi pour tenter de sauver son fils. Quelle stupidité. Que peut faire un faible Vampire qui ne mérite même pas son titre face à la puissance de la Famille Royale ?

Lui aussi fut décapité.

La rage et la douleur grondaient de l'autre côté du champ de bataille ; Esmée pleurait. Les Volturi ne bougeaient pas, sachant déjà la suite.

Néanmoins, Jane trouvait qu'ils ne venaient pas assez vite. Elle se tourna vers Jasper qui était agenouillé par Félix et Démétri. Son regard devint d'un rouge brillant et spectaculaire. Son pouvoir frappa comme le venin d'un cobra.

- Jane.

- Oui, Félix ?

- Tu peux arrêter s'il te plait ? C'est plus compliqué de le tenir quand il se tortille de douleur.

- Et bien, tu n'as qu'à le tuer.

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois au garde volturien. Il se mit à la hauteur du prisonnier, et avant même que la famille et les amis de celui-ci ne purent agir, Félix lui arracha le cœur et le lança vers Esmée.

Celle-ci fit un pas en arrière. Puis le combat commença vraiment.

Les Cullen et leurs alliés, loup-garous ou Vampires se jetèrent sur les Volturi qui ne demandaient que cela.

Aro laissa partir son armée avec un petit sourire jouissif. La victoire des Volturi était certaine.

Les ennemis de la Famille Royale se battaient avec la rage du désespoir. Certains gardes furent tués, mais ce n'était pas important. Des pions servent à cela. Tandis que la garde rapprochée était d'un calme cruel et mauvais, les autres criaient et s'amusaient déjà. Quant à Aro, Caïus et Marcus, ils regardaient la scène tout en commentant et donnant leur impression.

Jane s'approcha doucement de la bataille, accompagnée de son frère jumeau. Ils se tenaient la main, l'air content.

Elle voulut lancer son pouvoir sur Emmett, mais Bella l'en empêcha. Alec, pour la première fois, s'emporta dans une grande colère. Il se jeta sur la jeune Vampire et l'égorgea avant de lui arracher le cœur.

Cœur qu'il apporta à sa sœur qui le remercia en embrassant ses lèvres.

Emmett ne put faire un pas de plus sans ressentir une souffrance qui le fit tomber sur le sol. Félix qui passait par là, n'eut qu'à se baisser pour emporter la tête du Cullen et l'envoyait amicalement sur Démétri.

Edward vit le corps ensanglanté de sa femme. Puis son regard se posa sur les jumeaux maléfiques et vit le cœur de Bella dans la main de Jane. La colère et la douleur le déchirèrent. Il se jeta sur eux. Rosalie n'était pas loin.

Tout deux tentèrent de s'attaquer aux jumeaux. Mais ils n'étaient pas assez puissants. Ils ressemblaient à de petits insectes voulant se faire écraser. Jane et Alec jouèrent un peu avec eux, mais la meute arriva vers eux.

Tous les Volturi se regroupèrent dans un mouvement militaire et stratégique. Aidés par leurs dons, leur force et leur intelligence, peu de loup-garous survécurent.

Rosalie et Edward n'étaient d'ailleurs plus.

Nahuel, sa tante, les Roumains, les Amazones et tous les autres se battaient vaillamment, mais ils étaient trop faibles et trop peu pour vaincre les Volturi.

Le combat s'arrêta au bout de quelques instants.

Ceux qui étaient encore en vie étaient attachés et agenouillés devant les trois Maîtres Volturi qui semblaient satisfaits d'eux-mêmes.

Caïus disparut avec un sourire cruel. Au bout de quelques instants qui parut durer l'éternité pour les vaincus, le Maître blond revint avec le corps sans vie de la petite Rénesmée.

Esmée hurla une fois encore avant de se faire elle aussi décapitée par l'un des gardes de la Famille Royale qui ne supportait plus ses hurlements.

- Et le loup ? Interrogea Aro

- Mort, répondit Caïus avec ce même sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bien. A présent, Volturi, tuez-les tous.

- Aro, ne penses-tu pas que cela fait beaucoup de morts et donc de sujets en moins ? Intervint Marcus

- La race des Vampires existera toujours et cela fait du bien de changer de tête. Je suis certain que les prochains seront encore plus puissants et obéissants que ceux-là. C'est vrai que pour certains c'est du gâchis mais ils ont le privilège de servir d'exemple.

- De toute manière, les Volturi n'offrent jamais de seconde chance.

Tous les opposant à la Famille Royale furent donc tués puis tous les cadavres furent regroupés en plusieurs petits tas et furent brûlés répandant une odeur sucrée d'encens.

Voilà comment finisse les faibles et ceux qui osent désobéir aux Volturi. De toute manière, un Vampire se doit d'être sanglant, cruel, sadique et non pas pitoyable, pathétique et vulnérable ; les Vampire "végétariens" ne méritent même pas d'exister.

Bref, tout est bien qui finit bien.


End file.
